New Dawn
by Cullenlover92298
Summary: The sweet story continued off breaking dawn


_**New Dawn**_"Bella? Are you coming?" I heard Edward ask as me and my daughter walked to his car and then I replied "Yes" and then I smiled as Renesmee showed me a picture of Rosalie and Jacob bickering over who got to feed her when she was very young. Then I laughed and called rose as It rang I looked at my now 4 year old sized daughter then I finally heard Rosalie say "Hello?" and before I could reply Renesmee took the phone "hi Rose!" and then the conversation went blank on me and I gave Edward a peck on the cheek. Renesmee finally handed me the phone "hey rose" I said and heard her reply "Hi Bella how are you" I heard Emmet whoop "GO GATORS!" in the background then I replied "Fine, I think Edward wants to talk to you though" then passed the phone to Edward and heard him say " Rose may I please speak to Emmet" that was the last I heard of conversation because Edward left the car then when Edward came back I looked at him "what was that about?" and he looked at me fear and urgency in his usually calm and kind eyes "Renesmee, Bella go get your suitcases and pack them and come back here in 10 minutes while I call the airport "he said urgency in his voice "What's wrong daddy?" I heard Renesmee asked nervous I scented her heartbeat race onward. I soon got worried but I was shocked when Edward did not reply to our daughter's question then I whispered "Come on Renesmee lets go pack" I said and got out of the car with Nessie following me. Soon I packed both our bags and put them in the car. Renesmee was the first to get in the car and then when she was in I went to talk to Edward "Edward what's wrong tell me please" I pleaded and then he looked at me " Volturi ….Danger" he whispered into my ear "What?" I asked still worried and then I walked to the car and got in then I relised where we were heading Esme's Island at first I was glad and tried to remember it. The memories were lodged deep in my human memory. Now I focused on the road then finally the road trip to the airport was over and I opened the door for Renesmee then we walked after Edward each of us pulling a suitcase. Renesmee looked at me with serious eyes "where are we going?" then I answered her " we are going to Grandma Esme's Island" then I explained to her everything about the beautiful island. Renesmee smiled and put her hand to my face and showed me when Edward had showed her a picture of the island and then I smiled "Yes Renesmee that's the place we are going" and then she smiled her perfect white teeth at me and I laughed at her response then looked at Edward who had just taken me and renesmee's bags and they were loaded onto the plane and soon we were on the plane Edward beside me and renesmee on the other side and I hugged her close then I thought to myself what is with the Volturi this time we had granted their wishes and now they were going to bother my family again I wish they would just leave my family alone but I want to talk to them and I decided to call Aro as he picked up I heard him say "Hello Bella" and I gave a quiet gasp "Hello Aro um.. Is there something wrong?" I was worried about his answer "Yes but it will all be over after we come to the Cullen house" and then I gasped and he hung up and I looked at Edward with teary eyes "Their coming!" I exclaimed and looked at Renesmee who was running to the front door of the beautiful house and Edward just looked at me "I-I-I know" he then continued "That's why I brought you two here" the grief in his voice almost made me cry "what do they want and how do you know!?" I asked then I got a phone call it was Alice "Where are you and is Renesmee ok!!!??!?!?"

It took me a minute or two to answer "We are all fine and at Esme's Island" and I heard a sigh of relief "Stay There!" she said in a warning tone and I understood why "what did you see Alice" I asked then she replied with what I feared most "The Volturi are looking for renesmee" and I almost broke down in tears are then and there. Then I stopped my tears "W-Why?" I asked and Alice replied "I don't know" then I looked at Edward and saw is eyes lifeless and he motioned me to hang up so I said good bye to Alice and then put my phone away then Edward asked "Does she know why?" and I had to reply "no" then I made a weird frown and renesmee ran into my arms "mommy! Guess what!" her excitement had to make me and Edward smiled "What?" we said in unison and her reply I had to laugh at "I found a birdie!" and then she took a bird out of her pocket "I named him Birdie" and I smiled at her "That's a beautiful name Renesmee" and Edward added "such a beautiful bird" but I knew what he meant by that and I knew he was probably thinking what a tasty looking bird and I laughed and then I pulled him to our room and closed the door and gave a him a quick kiss on the lips "what are we going to do?" I asked then he answered me. "I-I don't know" he stroking my hair. Just to be safe I checked out the window and saw renesmee running around outside with the little bird following then I looked back at Edward "It'll be ok" but he could obviously sense the fear in the voice I knew that he had when he answered "No it Wont! We cant go back to our family!" he snarled at me, I jumped back in fear then he looked at me his eyes softening "I'm sorry" but I said "calm down" then I walked out the door shutting it behind me leaving to think by himself and I went outside "Renesmee!" I called and she came running into my arms which were already for her "Where is Birdie?" I asked her smiling to myself then her eyes watered up and she started crying "he ran away" then she showed me what had happened and I hugged her "I want Alice and Emmet and Rosy and Jake!" then I looked at her and decided to call Rose and she answered quickly "Hey Bella" she said then I replied "Can you guys come for a few days Renesmee misses you" something told me Rosalie was smiling "sure we will all be there in a few hours" and I quickly said "bye and thanks" and she said goodbye then I hung up and told renesmee the good news and I saw her eyes light up "what about Jake?" then I looked at her and pulled put my cell and called him "Hey Jake" I sad when he answered "oh hi Bells" then I frowned "not happy to talk to me?" I asked then I heard him gasp "no Bella its not that its just I miss renesmee and I went by the Cullen house and they told me that Edward, you and renesmee were at some place but they didn't give me the name but they did say if you guys invited me I could come" I could tell that there was hope in his voice then I said "It would be great to have you ….. Oh renesmee wants to talk to you" I said quickly before handing the phone to renesmee "HI JAKE" she yelled happily but I had the phone on speaker so I heard him say "Hey Nessie" then I laughed at her beaming face then I told her to come inside and she nodded and continued talking to Jake for the next hour. 15 minutes after renesmee had stopped talking to Jake I immediately ran to the door and when I opened it I saw my family-in-law at the door b "ALICE,ROSE,EMMET,JASPER,ESME,CARLISE"I shrieked happily then I heard Edward running and we hope gave each of them a bear hug and renesmee ran out and everyone hugged her. Renesmee looked at all of us and said "Follow me!" and then she led us all outside and picked up a rock the size of her head and crushed it into sand and we all clapped wildly obviously that was the response she was looking for. Alice then looked at me and pulled me away from my conversation with Rose and Esme and I glared at Edward as I walked by. Me and Edward had not spoken sense our fight 2 hours ago. When Alice finally stopped her looked at me "We all have to stay to protect Renesmee" and I smiled "That's Great" then she looked at me "we will have to take shifts hunting , two of us will hunt every day but Emmet will go alone because he should be here a lot" then she looked at me "Your shield is an amazing weapon Bella" and then she closed her eyes and went stiff, when she opened her eyes she glared at me "Fix things with my brother" then I glared at her "why should I?" my voice became a low growl **but I knew I shouldn't have growled at her** when she replied logic began creeping up on me "Because you love him and I can see not being with you is torturing him" then I frowned and smiled at her "Thanks Alice" I said and sprinted to talk to Edward and I looked at him "Edward we have to talk" I said and he smiled "finally" and then I pulled him away from Emmet and I scowled at Emmet when he laughed. Edward and I were finally at our room when I stopped him "Edward I'm sorry" then his eyes went soft "I'm sorry too" then I looked at him "Everything is gonna be fine" promised but then he said "I hope so" he said and I gave him a tender kiss on the lips once again Edward ended the kiss and I hugged him "I can't stay mad at you forever" then he looked at me "it was killing me with you avoiding talking to me and the glare was horrid" with that I had to laugh and then I decided it was time to go back to the rest of them "Edward?" I said holding back a laugh "Yes?" he said in response then I said "I bet you can't fight Emmet without reading his mind and cheating" I said in a playful growl then he growled back playfully "I bet I could" then looked at me and sprinted outside with me following "Emmet want to fight?" he asked in velvet voice then Emmet laughed "You will cheat" then listened to Edward reply "no I promise I wont" then I looked at Emmet hoping he would stay yes and too my surprise he said " I know why you want to fight me to look good in front of your girl friend" then he chuckled and I almost tackled him then I glared obviously that was a good warning because he then looked to Edward and said "bring it on" then Edward plowed into him and Emmet started fighting with him it was quite amusing watching the two boys fight once Emmet had Edward pinned on the ground I said "Emmet wins and Edward loses" I frowned at Edward but he just smiled and I heard Edward say "you mean Emmet is the winner while Edward is the loser he has always been" then I giggled and Edward snarled and bit Emmet then I heard Emmet cry "Edward you idiot! You bit me!" then he glared at me "keep Edward under control!" and I smiled "I can't sorry and plus you deserved it" then he snarled at me "How so?" he asked like a young child "because you called him a loser" I explained helping Edward up and kissed him on the cheek lightly and swiftly. Edward snarled at Emmet "it won't do anything" just at that moment renesmee ran into my arms Rosalie laughed so did the rest of the Cullens including Edward but I had no idea why "what's so funny" I asked madly then Alice told me that Renesmee had left a big smudge on my cheek when she had kissed me cheek. I quickly wiped it up and glared but then hugged renesmee "I love you" and then I hugged her tighter and then Edward joined the hug. I had to go to the Volturi and ask what they wanted but I had to go alone then I decided I would go tonight late at night I knew what I would say to Edward I would tell him I was going hunting and I wanted to go alone then I would get on a plane to Italy. I knew I would feel bad about lying to him but I had too and if I died it would not matter as long at renesmee was that night I walked outside and Edward followed me "where are you going?" he demanded and I said as I knew I would "Hunting on the main land" then his face lit up "Ok I'll come" then I turned on him "I want to go alone" and hugged him "I'll be ok" then he nodded "Ok" but be safe then we quickly kissed and I left and ran to the airport and got on a plane to Italy but when I got on the plane I was shocked to see Edward coming to sit beside me "Edward???" I questioned him and he flashed me my favorite crooked smile and sat beside me "I knew you weren't going hunting by the look in your eye" then I looked at him "you knew where I was going" then he looked at me "yes" then I kissed him gently this time the kiss only lasted 10 seconds and I did not mind and if I could blush I would when he put his arm around and I put my head on his broad shoulders. Edward smiled then looked at me "what do you remember of being human?" then I thought hard "I remember when James bit me and I remember my first encounter with that coven" I said then Edward eyes went serious "why did you lie?" and I had to tell the truth "I wanted to go to the Volturi alone" then he gasped "Why? You could have been Killed? At least if I have come I would have been able to protect you maybe" he snarled into my ear then I answered him "I don't want protection I want to speak to the Volturi on my own" I hissed then he growled low "That's stupid" then I looked at him "no it's not, If I go alone they will probably listen and none of them can use their gifts on me" then I smiled his favorite smile and then he got mad at me for some reason "I don't care we are going back!" then I smacked him in the arm "no I'm going to talk to the Volturi" I said with confidence and he stared at me then pushed me away "why… please Bella don't" his voice had fear, depression and agony in it then I looked at him "would you feel better if I let you come?" then he smiled and nodded overjoyed obviously then he began talking "We have met the Volturi twice and both they came to us but now we go to them for explanation but why? They could kill us, Bella" I understood what he was saying then I explained my part of the story "I wanted to go alone because you could read their minds and that would invade their privacy so I thought that maybe if I went alone they would be calmer" then his eyes went calm and he smiled my favorite crooked smile and then replied "Ok I will lead you in then I will stay for 10-15 minutes the I will leave you for 5 and 5 minutes only and after the five minutes I will come back and then we will say goodbye and leave"

He seemed so nervous about this that all I said was "Ok thank you" then I kissed him as usual he ended the kiss and this time I was glad he ended it after 3 minutes it was getting uncomfortable to not breath while we kissed even though I did not need to breath I still did because it was a force of habit. Finally the bumpy plane ride ended as we were getting off the plane, Edward held me close with one of his arms around my waist.2 hours later Edward and me were being led by Jane to the rest of the Volturi, we had already said hello to Felix and Jane. Soon we reached the area where Caius and Aro were waiting while I scanned the vampires in the room. Edward looked straight to Caius and Aro and said gently "Hello friends" the two red eyed vampires looked at him but Aro was the only one to speak "hello Edward, Hello Bella" then I spoke "Aro we came to sort out a problem" then he stared "I'm guessing Alice saw our problem and she told you two to come and try to sort it out" then I told him "No I was planning to come alone to talk you but Edward followed me but I wanted to know why you were coming to harm our daughter when she had not broken any law" I explained hoping he would understand then Aro said "We were not planning to harm her just make sure then you guys were not going to take her to school or change her because we can't have her telling other children that we are alive because we are vampires and they could think we kill for the fun of it even though hunting can be fun" he said while I gasped and Edward hugged me. "We can't change her" I said and Edward nodded and Aro asked "Why? Why can't you change her?" then Edward said "she is only 6 months old!" his voice became a snarl then Caius spoke "Then we will kill her" me and Edward both snarled in rage. "No you won't!" Aro yelled at Caius me and Edward were shocked at this then Aro continued "Your child may not go to school and she must stay on the island you and the rest of the Cullens are at" Aro made his conditions clear by saying that if we were to break one they would kill her painfully which would be change her then rip her to pieces I gasped at just the thought of my young daughter being killed at the hands of blood sucking leaders. Then I hugged Edward and looked at the Volturi "ok we agree" then Aro smiled and Edward whispered "Caius is pissed off because he wants renesmee dead" then I growled in my head. "I'm Sorry Aro and Thank you for understanding but it's time me and Bella left and went back to the island to our family" Edward said then Aro said "I understand and respect your loyalty to your family and mate Edward" and I smiled "And we Respect all of you right love?" I said to Edward then Edward said "Yes" then we turned around and Felix led us out after we got to the airport Edward turned to me "we have to let renesmee go to school" then I nodded and we boarded the plane if I could cry my shirt and pants would look like I had jumped into a river. "Edward its just not right I mean renesmee has he right to learn I know!" I said happily then sucked in a quick breath and said "We can all teach her we can teach her everything we know" then Edward's eyes lit up "That's a brilliant idea" soon we were coming through the door "CULLEN CONFRENCE" I called and everyone came running down stairs.

(Rosalie's POV) I looked at Bella and wondered what she had to say then she began to talk with Edward at her side "As you all know we have just come back from seeing the Volturi about renesmee and we have some bad news, Renesmee can't leave the island or go to regular school with human children so I came up with the idea of home schooling her with each of us teaching a subject I even know who could teach what" she said then added "Everyone will teach what they are good at"

I was so glad to teach Renesmee French because I loved French and then I looked at Edward who said "Bella this is perfect, Emmet is good at gym anyways and Rosalie is amazing at speaking French and Carlise would be amazing at teaching science and you guys get the point" he said.

(Emmet's POV)

I laughed at Edward "yeah that's because I'm the toughest and strongest" then I looked at Bella "well second" I whispered and Edward heard and started laughing and I snarled and thought to him I will attack her I warned then he snarled then he pulled me outside "you touch a hair on her head and I will rip you apart and burn the pieces" he snarled and grabbed a my arm and pulled hurting my arm and I whined "ok ok" I said giving in

(Edward's POV) I snarled at Emmet and growled again "Bella is mine and if you hurt her or anything I will kill you Emmet I will I swear on the life on me I will kill you" I figured he took my warning seriously considering he whined and back off holding his shoulder together making sure it was attached before letting go. After I finished making my warning I went back inside to talk to Alice and she thought to me _that was a little cruel Edward Cullen. _then I looked at her pointed outside_ ok I get it you want to talk to me outside but I have to talk to you about Bella's future _I got nervous when I heard her think that "is it bad?" I asked her when we were outside then she thought to me _I don't want to talk about it I will tell you in thought ok? _she asked and I nodded then she started thinking _Well there were two visions the first I saw was all of us at Renesmee's funeral and Caius laughing and smiling while Aro grieved with us and Bella was hugging you and frowning and sobbing while you were holding her and me and Rosalie were hugging her_ I frowned at that "Don't tell me anymore I can barely stand Bella frown" I told her then I added "tell me the other vision" then she started thinking _Well you and Bella were having a picnic and Renesmee was playing with the butterflies in a meadow, Renesmee was a full vampire and she was so happy and cute. _I smiled "I like the second vision" I said giving my opinion then I went back inside Alice skipping after me. I knew Bella would not let me change renesmee but maybe she could change renesmee no I could not no I would not let that happen.(Esme's POV)It's so beautiful how Edward and Bella take care of Renesmee, I loved Edward but ever scene Bella came into his life he was so different. As I walked to the kitchen I saw Edward with a smile on his face and his arm around Bella's shoulder so I walked over "Bella, Edward renesmee wants you two" then I saw Bella smile widely and pulled Edward as she ran to her daughter's call and I followed happily then I saw Bella pulled renesmee into a huge bear hug and told her about us teaching her everything every thing we know then started I thinking _I'm so happy for Edward and Bella _then I looked at Edward who was smiling at me.

(Alice's POV)I looked at renesmee and watched her play and then Edward glared at me and whispered "Keep your thoughts to yourself"_ sorry_ I thought to him I did not mean to think about the things I was thinking about.

(renesmee's POV) I watched my mom and dad talk to aunty alice and uncle emmet while I played with my toys and grandma Esme smiled at me then I smiled back and looked at uncle Jasper and got up and walked over and gave him a hug "Hi Uncle Jasper" then he smiled "Hi Renesmee are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" he asked happily "YES!' I said happily "I can't wait for my mom and dad to wake me up and say 'Happy Birthday Renesmee'" I said "Rosalie got me the most beautiful party dress I can't wait to wear it" I added then Jasper laughed a little "Are you gonna be excited when we bring out your cake?" he asked and I nodded everyone had promised to eat some cake with me so I was happy "Is Jacob coming to my party?" I asked hoping he was then I thought _I hope jakey comes to my party he is one of my bestest friends_ I think my father heard though because he then started talking to mommy and the rest of my family and then 2 hours later I heard a knock at the door and to my surprise Jacob came in.

(Jacob's POV) "Hi Everyone!" I said as I came in holding 4 wrapped presents then I looked at Edward _hi Edward can you take two of these presents please _then he nodded and took two presents and put them on the table then I looked at Blondie and smiled and to my surprise she smiled back and then she walked over and pulled me away "what did you get renesmee?" she asked full of curiously then I said "One is a stuffed wolf and one is a book and I got her 2 pairs of shoes one is red party shoes and the other Is runners" I said "Perfect!" she said happily "I got her a sparkly red party dress and she can use the shoes" she beamed then smiled and skipped back to the rest of the Cullens and I followed then looked at Bella and Edward and waved my hand at them telling them to come over here when they came over I said "is there anything wrong" then Bella looked at me and smiled at Edward "nothing now" they I looked at the mind reader _I want to know the truth_ then he looked at me "we had a few problems with the Volturi" and then he winced when Bella punched him then I looked at her.( Edward's POV)  
I smiled at Jacob and looked at Bella and then I heard alice think _what are they talking about and Bella's outfit is so weird why won't she let me pick out her outfits. _then I heard her giggle and glared at her.

Later that night (still Edward's POV)Me and Bella said goodbye to everyone and went to the cottage Esme had built for Bella, Renesmee and myself and when renesmee was asleep I cradled Bella in my arms and said softly "I love you more then my life" then she started crying and I gasped and hugged her tight and she sobbed "I can't do this to her" I still did not understand "what do you mean love" then she sobbed harder "we have to let her go to school and meet friends" then I looked at her "We can't let her go the Volturi might have to kill her or we would have to change her and put her through a whole bunch of pain" then she sobbed harder "I know" then she started kissing me and I smiled and then I moved my hands up and down her back and then I relised she was letting me read her mind and then I heard her think _I love him so much we were meant to be together forever and renesmee my beautiful daughter I wish she could go to school but I don't want her to feel pain. _I doubt she knew I was reading her thoughts then I whispered "I love you too and I know we are meant to be together" then she pushed me away and I looked at her confused "were you listening to my thoughts!" then I said "Bella its not something I can control" then her beautiful topaz eyes softened and she kissed me and I stopped the kiss and she said "your right" then we continued kissing and our physical love latest till dawn and then we both got up and she got dressed as did I. (Bella's POV) I was so excited I got dressed in a beautiful silk gown for renesmee's birthday "Edward hurry up" I said and ran to him pulling his jacket on as he helped me fix my ruffled hair then once we were done preparing I pulled him to renesmee's room and hugged her "happy birthday! Renesmee!" and she woke with a start and looked at us "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! NOW!!|?!?!?!?" she screamed "Yes!" we both said and I picked her up and brought her to her dress closet and whispered to Edward "go tell everyone me and renesmee will be there in half an hour or more and help them set up" then I kissed him on the lips for a quick minute and pushed him out the door then I helped renesmee pick out a dress and some shoes.


End file.
